


somebody once told me has added hoot hoot and many others

by DandyDonut17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, chatfic, haikyuu third years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/pseuds/DandyDonut17
Summary: somebody once told me: u thinking what im thinking?the world is gonna roll me: hell yeahsomebody once told me has added hoot hoot and many othersmemeow: what's this oya oyahoothoot: OYA OYAhelpme;;;;;: why(Or, a chatfic featuring all of the Haikyuu!! third years)





	somebody once told me has added hoot hoot and many others

**Author's Note:**

> dandy: oki so we haven't read any haikyuu!! chatfics with the third years and only the third years  
> mie: and we trash lmao

somebody once told me: u thinking what im thinking?

the world is gonna roll me: hell yeah   
  


_ somebody once told me has added hoot hoot and many others  _

__  
  


memeow: what's this oya oya

hoot hoot: OYA OYA

helpme;;;;;:  _ why _

naruto4lyfe: h-hewwo???

taller than thou: owo

Ushijima_wakatoshi12: Hello

Hangertooru: dhjajghdkajdnjfjd   
  


_ Hangertooru has left chat _

_ somebody once told me has added Hangertooru to chat _ __  
  


the world is gonna roll me: H-HEWWO?   
  


_ rawr, notmom and helpme;;;;; have left chat _

_ memeow has added rawr, notmom and helpme;;;;; to chat _ __  
  


moniwa: What's this?

konohagakure: waiT A SEc 

konohagakure: @Naruto4lyfe

naruto4lyfe: *softly but with feeling*  _ holy shit _

snekboi: oh god

porcupine:  **_can someone please explain_ **

Ushijima_wakatoshi12: Naruto is a  series about Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who searches for recognition from his peers and the village and also dreams of becoming the Hokage, the leader of his village.

porcupine: ….i didn’t mean that…..

snekboi: wtf

konohagakure: yasssss

naruto4lyfe: awH THANK U WAKA <3

helpme;;;;;: how do you know that???

Ushijima_wakatoshi12: he is my teammate.

papamura: captains have to know their teammates.

Ushijima_wakatoshi12: yes   
  


_ Hangertooru has left chat _

_ the world is gonna roll me has added Hangertooru to chat _ __  
  


somebody once told me:  **there is no escape**

memeow: who would ever want to escape this paradise

snekboi: try me bitch   
  


_ snekboi has left chat _ __  
  


memeow: nobody cares snake bitch   
  


_ Hangertooru has left chat  _ __  
  


the world is gonna roll me: lmao he keeps on trying to leave   
  


_ notakaashi:3 has added snekboi and Hangertooru to chat _

_ notakaashi:3 has changed chat settings _ __  
  


notakaashi: :33333333333

insert_not_intimidating_username: heck. 

taller than thou: LMAO UR ALL DOOMED

somebody once told me: you mean blessed?

the world is gonna roll me: what if god was one of us?

memeow: wake me up

somebody once told me: wake me up inside

hoothoot: can’t wake up

the world is gonna roll me: wake me up inside

Ushijima_wakatoshi12:  _ save me _

naruto4lyfe: (‘:

_ Error, helpme;;;;; cannot leave the chat! _

helpme;;;;;:  **_please_ ** ****__  
  


_ sleevesup_pantiesdown name changed into SparklyUnicorn18 _ __  
  


SparklyUnicorn18: NO FUCK OFF

moniwa: ...what exactly is your username??

SparklyUnicorn18: FUCKIN FUTAKUTCHI CHANGED IT AND IDK HOW TO CHANGE IT BACK

Sasa Kamaboko: futakutchi u say ohoh 

SparklyUnicorn18: fcUK U

SparklyUnicorn18: BYE   
  


_ Error, SparklyUnicorn18 cannot leave chat!  _ __  
  


SparklyUnicorn18: FSJFAKFFSF:

taller than thou: w row

konohagakure: lmao

 

_ Error, notmom cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, notmom cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, notmom cannot leave chat! _

helpme;;;;;: mood

taller than thou: LMAO ITS TOO LATE BUDDY

taller than thou: SARU ALREADY CURSED U 

memeow: yaku why :(

 

_ Error, notmom cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, notmom cannot leave chat! _

 

Notmom:  **_save me_ **

notakaashi:3: no :333333 

the world is gonna roll me:  _ save me from the nothing i’ve become _

 

_ Error, notmom cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, Hangertooru cannot leave chat! _

 

Kita: what exactly is the point of this chat?

notmom: ^

Hangertooru: ^

SparklyUnicorn18: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
somebody once told me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

the world is gonna roll me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

hoothpot:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

memeow: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

naruto4lyfe: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

taller than thou: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

notakaashi:3: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

konohagakure:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

_ Error, notmom cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, Hangertooru cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, rawr cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, helpme;;; cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, snekboi cannot leave chat! _

 

moniwa: acceptance is part of grief    
  


_ moniwa has gone offline  _

_  
_ Kait_life: wise words indeed

__  
_ Kait_life has gone offline _ __  
  


Sasa Kamaboko: moniwa no dont leave me

 

_ Ushijima_wakatoshi12 has left chat _

_ Error, Hangertooru cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, notmom cannot leave chat! _

_ Error, helpme;;; cannot leave chat! _

 

Hangertooru: HOW?????????

 

_ Ushijima_wakatoshi12 has joined chat _

 

Ushijima_wakatoshi12:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ushijima_wakatoshi12: You should have come to Shiratorizawa. 

 

_ Ushijima_wakatoshi12 has left chat _

**Author's Note:**

> usernames:  
> kuroo - memeow  
> bokuto - hoothoot  
> iwazumi - rawr  
> oikawa - Hangertooru  
> hanamaki - somebody once told me  
> matsukawa - the world is gonna roll me  
> daichi - papamura  
> asahi - notathug  
> sugawara - rainbowsugar  
> kai - Kait_life  
> ushijima - Ushijima_wakatoshi12  
> tendou - naruto4lyfe  
> semi - helpme;;;;;;  
> yaku - notmom  
> moniwa - moniwa  
> washio - insert_not_intiminating_username  
> sarukui - notakaashi:3  
> konoha - konohagakure  
> komi - taller than thou  
> kamasaki - SparklyUnicorn18  
> sasaya - Sasa Kamaboko  
> reon - Benkei  
> yamagata - porcupine  
> daishou snekboi  
> kita - Kita


End file.
